An under-floor device for a vehicle installed under a floor of a railway vehicle is naturally cooled when the vehicle is stopped and is cooled by using a traveling wind when the vehicle is traveling. Therefore, in order to perform highly efficient cooling of an under-floor device for a vehicle, it is necessary to have a structure with which a natural cooling airflow is not disturbed and a traveling wind can be efficiently taken in.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a cooling method of a reactor using a guide for efficiently taking in a wind. Furthermore, Patent Literature 2 discloses a cooler using a U-shaped cooling pipe, in which a baffle plate is provided around the U-shaped cooling pipe.